Unbroken
by Novella Vialli
Summary: Emma Martin is Lydia's older sister and a werewolf. She left Beacon Hills after the Hale House Fire and has finally returned upon learning that her sister is a banshee and Derek is alive. Derek/OC
1. Prologue

She was back. Emma Martin was back in Beacon Hills.

Having left many years ago, she never expected to come back. Her years were spent running from the very place that she called home and evading her family. Why, you ask?

Emma was born with the werewolf gene, something that was passed down by her father. A father she didn't know and had spent a considerable time trying to find. Her mother was not a werewolf, a human unaware of her husband or daughter's abilities. Her younger sister, Lydia while had evaded the gene, as she came to know had instead become a banshee.

Even though she stayed far from Beacon Hills, she still kept up with the happenings. This is why she was back. Someone had survived the Hale House Fire and her sister was a banshee. She hoped that it was Derek and Laura. Her heart secretly wanted Derek to be alive.

Derek Hale had been her best friend. They had bonded over the fact that they were both born with the werewolf gene and everything slowly fell into place. Talia Hale had come to help her when she got wind of her transformation but then she was too feral and not ready to accept her fate. It was Derek that persuaded her otherwise.

Laura Hale was the older sister she never had and a confidant that she could always turn to, whether it be werewolf problems or just boy problems in general. If she wasn't with Derek, or training with Talia and the rest of the Hales, she was with Laura. She was always there, through every up and down.

Emma slowly withdrew from her family, only eating a single meal and sleeping in her room. It almost became like a bed and breakfast. Her mother termed it 'teenage years' and a young Lydia could never understand why the older sister she so desperately looked up to no longer wanted to spend time with her.

Cora Hale had become a substitution to Lydia. Albeit a small one but Emma always saw Lydia in Cora and this is why the two of them grew so close. It was just easy for Emma this way. Being distant from her mother and sister meant keeping them safe when she found it hard to control her wolf and the Hales she could connect with because she they had more in common.

Then she left for a month, a family crisis that required the whole family to leave for some time. She rebelled from leaving being afraid of the wolf and the full moon. But Talia had faith in her and that was how Emma found herself away from the people she had chosen as her family. When she came back, however, nothing was the same.

Her family was dead, every single one of them except for little Cora.

The next day she was gone as well taking Cora with her.


	2. Chapter 1

Being back in the town you had left without a word was difficult. Thoughts swarmed in Emma's head ever since she passed the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign. She was afraid, mostly. What would she find? Would her family want her back? What had become of her mother and Lydia? Would Derek remember her? Would he want her back?

Cora had disappeared from South America leaving behind a note that she wanted to check something out, would be back soon and for her not to worry. Most of her time was spent worrying but when she came back she brought news, news that shook Emma to the core. Peter, Derek and Laura had survived the fire, a fire that Kate Argent had started. Peter had then killed Laura in order to become Alpha, but Derek was still alive. Peter bit Lydia but she rejected the bite and instead somehow became a banshee.

This is why she was back. Cora was an alpha now, a smart one at that and she could look after herself. But she needed to leave and find out what was happening in Beacon Hills. Too much time had been spent away from the place.

Sure there had been times when Emma had so desperately wanted to just pick up the phone and call her family. To just let her mom and sister know that she was perfectly fine and that she shouldn't worry. But every time she feared that upon hearing their voices she would instantly run back to them. And she couldn't have that. Not when she could hurt them.

And yet here she was.

Everything looked different. She rolled down the windows of her car and took a whiff of the air. There was something completely different brewing in the air, more supernatural things lurking around. Things were definitely in chaos, ever since the protectors had died. The forest however looked just about the same, quiet, vast and densely populated with trees. There were so many memories attached with that forest. Almost all of them somehow connected with the Hales.

She parked her car on the edge of the forest and made a run for it. Running with a determined look, her long, brown hair swished from side to side past her small shoulders. The scent of the Hales no longer lingered in the air. The familiar haven was no longer present. And then she was before the very house that brought tears to her eyes. She fell to the ground, the leaves crunching beneath her feet, covered her face with her hands and cried. Her sobs were quiet as her shoulders shook.

After a moment, she calmed herself. Wiping away the tears she took a step towards the house. She could smell death, even after all this time.

"_You need to leave. This is private property." _She could recognize those eyes anywhere; she whirled around and saw him standing behind her. But that set jaw and rigid stature was unfamiliar. This Derek before her was not the one she remembered.

"_You mean to tell me you don't remember me? I'm hurt."_ She smirked at the same time crossing her arms over her chest.

"_I couldn't forget even if I tried. But I stand by what I said. You need to leave. It's no longer safe here."_

"_Darling, our lives were never safe."_

"_They used to be. What are you doing here, Emma?"_

She took gradual steps towards him, afraid he'd make a run for it if she stepped too close. _"I heard…I didn't know that someone survived the…fire. I had to come and see for myself. I had to come and see."_

"_Well, you should have stayed away. Beacon Hills isn't a safe place anymore. And I don't need another person to look after."_

"_Who said I need you to look after me! I can take care of myself, thank you." _She growled. _"I can't believe you're sending me back! Well, guess what? I'm not leaving!" _With that she turned around and started stalking away. And then Derek was standing before her.

"_Whatever you think you're doing, you need to stop!" _He growled and for the first time she saw his cerulean eyes. An ice blue. And out of a mind of their own her hands placed themselves on his face. He calmed down but at the same time his heart beat picked up as did hers.

"_When did this happen? How?" _She whispered.

His placed his hands over hers and for a second it seemed as if he finally understood but then he roughly removed them from his face. _"Leave. Just please go back."_ And with that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

People hadn't stopped talking about her. She had been in town a total of one day and they still hadn't moved on to the next topic of gossip. She was afraid that somehow her mother and sister would hear of her arrival. She didn't want that. She didn't want them to hear from someone else that she was back. She had been trying to go back home but somehow the courage to do that was lost on her.

"_Did you hear? Emma Martin is back."_ She quietly sipped her coffee as the conversation between the waitress and the customer reached her ears. While everyone knew she was back, fortunately no one had noticed that she was sitting in the exact same diner as them. Maybe she should have just taken her coffee to go instead.

Yes, she was back and there was no way that she was leaving no matter what Derek said. She had yet to see him again after meeting him yesterday.

"_I wonder why she's back. She's been away for so long."_ She threw her payment on the table and practically ran out. Her head was exploding from all the conversations in that diner.

Making her way to the car she felt someone's eyes on her. Upon turning around she sucked in her breath. There stood Lydia, that head of hair, a stark contrast to her plain brown, would have been recognizable anywhere. She was gorgeous. Gone was the chubby girl with pigtails. She had an air of maturity around her.

She took a step towards her with a smile on her face, _"Lydia…"_

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_ Lydia seethed. Emma was taken aback and visibly flinched. She had expected animosity but nothing could have prepared her for it.

"_Lydia." _She whispered and tears welled up. She wanted to hug her so bad.

"_Don't! You need to leave! Leave before mom finds out! Don't make me repeat it again."_ And she started walking away. Her shoes clicked a beat on the sidewalk, successfully breaking Emma out of the trance.

"_Lydia, stop! Stop! Please."_ Her strides become longer but she reached out and grabbed hold of her arm. _"Please just stop and listen to me. I beg you!"_

"_No, Emma. No." _She whispered and Emma could sense her distress and hurt.

"_Please, just let me explain."_

"_No, Emma. I'm not going to stand here and listen to you. Do you know what it feels like to hear from someone else that your big sister is alive and well, in fact back to Beacon Hills and hasn't even bothered to show up home? Ever since you left you don't know how we've been living our life. Mom has been a mess. I was a mess. But we came out of it. We were so worried about you, scared that someone would show up on our door and tell us that you were-_

Somewhere along the conversation both sisters had started crying. Emma was speechless but at the same time felt deserving of it all.

"_And here you are having the gall to tell me to stop and listen to you! Why couldn't you pick up the phone all those years and give us a call and tell us that you were okay?"_

"_I tried to, you know?" _ Emma whispered. _"Every time I stopped somewhere I always made my way to a phone booth and dialed those numbers that I could never forget. It would ring but I would never be able to talk. I would shut it because I didn't know what to tell you guys. I was going through so much-_

"_No! Now you're just making excuses! I have seen what this world has to offer. My eyes have been opened. I know what's going on. You can tell me now!"_

"_Lydia…I…I don't know where to start."_

"_The truth for a change would be a good place."_

"_Lydia, I'm a…I'm a werewolf. I never meant…" _Emma tried to control her tears, _"I was just trying to protect you and mom and it was the only way out."_

"_You're a werewolf? Well, I'm a freaking banshee! Okay? I see dead people! I can tell when someone is about to die! I scream when someone dies! It doesn't get weirder then me, okay?"_

"_I know." _Emma laughed and a genuinely smile came upon both the sisters' faces. _"And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you so much and hurt mom so much. I was going to show up but I was scared that maybe you guys wouldn't want me and it's justifiable that you guys don't want me and-_

"_No, Emma. Don't you see even after this entire time mom hears your name, she starts balling her eyes out. She thought she saw a glimpse of you in town today. It wasn't my secret to tell that you were back." _Lydia wiped her tears and composed herself. _"Please come home. Fix this. Please, Emma. It's been too long."_

"_Okay. I'll drop by. I'll come home. Right now."_


	4. Chapter 3

There she was standing outside the very door that she remembered using countless times. Lydia stood beside her, held her hand and opened the door. Both stepped inside and closed the door.

"_Lydia, is that you? I was wondering what we should eat for lunch?"_ Their mom walked down and stopped in her tracks. _"Emma?"_

"_Hi, mom." _Emma smiled shifting uncomfortably.

The next thing they knew Mrs. Martin was on the floor. Emma and Lydia ran to her side and found her to have fainted.

"_Come on, I'll take her to her room."_ Emma said as she scooped her mother in her arms and carried her upstairs.

"_Well, she handled that better than I thought." _Lydia replied.

"_Really? I wouldn't have guessed." _

"_I see you're still the same old Emma." _Lydia muttered.

"_Werewolf hearing, remember?" _Emma exclaimed from upstairs.

When their mother was safely tucked away in her bed, Emma joined Lydia in her room. Lydia was on the phone with someone.

"_Yeah, she's back. Mom all but fainted. Yeah she'll be fine. At Derek's loft? Okay, see you then. Bye."_

"_Who was that? And what about Derek?" _Emma immediately asked.

"_That was Allison, my best friend. We're all meeting up at Derek's loft to discuss something, I guess."_

"_I'm coming with."_

"_Sure, but maybe you should go change."_

"_What, why? What's wrong with the clothes that I'm wearing?"_

"_Well, if you're going to your boyfriend's house the least you could do is dress to impress. I mean, you're beautiful but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't dress well."_

"_What? No, he's not my boyfriend. And he's already had a run in with me. My clothes are fine. Let's just go please!"_

_xXx_

A chorus of hellos went around the room as Lydia introduced Emma to the pack. She gave them a wave and a smile.

"_Lydia, man your sister is hot!"_ Aiden exclaimed only to shut up upon seeing Derek standing right behind her and giving him an 'i-will-rip-your-throat-our-with-my-teeth-if-you-don't-shut-up-glare'.

"_You, I need to talk to."_ And with that Derek pulled her away and out the loft only to bump into Peter.

"_Well if it isn't Emma. My how you've grown."_ Peter smiled.

"_And you're still the same son-of-a-bitch."_ Emma punched Peter but before she could cause anymore damage, caught hold of her and carried her away.

"_See you soon!"_ Peter waved cheerfully at the retreating couple and entered the loft. _"Who knew that the banshee was related to the werewolf?"_ He said to no one in particular and retreated into his room.

_xXx_

"_Why is he alive? Why haven't you killed him yet?" _Emma screamed at Derek as he put her back on the ground.

"_You can thank your sister for that. He was very much dead before she brought him back." He recoiled back._

Emma combed through her hair with her fingers in frustration. _"What the hell is going on here?"_

"_You tell me. When I told you to leave, what the hell are you still doing here?"_

"_I'm not leaving, Derek. I already told you that much yesterday! Don't make me repeat it!"_

He pulled her body flush to his, _"Why are you back?"_

"_You already know." _She whispered and searched his eyes. _"I'm here and I'm not going to leave again. I know you sent Cora away because it wasn't safe. But I'm not going away. Not again. You need me here."_

"_You're just as stubborn as you were back then." _He smiled sadly.

"_I know." _She whispered and he released his grip on her but neither moved from their position. And then she was hugging him, afraid to let go. Derek raised his hands and lightly placed them around her body.

"_You're back."_

"_Yup and you can't get rid of me that easy."_

_xXx_

The gang watched them from the window above.

"_So, what do we make of this Emma character?"_ Stiles asked. _"I mean, can we trust her?"_

"_Well, if Derek trusts her then we can trust his judgment, right?" _Scott replied.

"_Umm, hello! Am I the only one who remembers Derek's pathetic choice in women?" _

"_Umm, hello! That is my sister down there. And she isn't a pathetic choice." _Lydia stated.

"_And she's hot." _Isaac brought forward only to be swatted by Allison.

"_If you guys value your lives you'd stop with the whole 'hot' thing. My nephew isn't very good at sharing." _Peter said smugly as he sat down on the couch.

"_Besides, Cora before she left told me all about her. They've been living together in South America."_


	5. Chapter 4

"_I thought it was a dream. A wonderful, sad dream that I was afraid to wake up from. But here you are. Both my beautiful daughters together again. Aren't you going to give me a hug?" _Mrs. Martin cried as she opened her arms wide. Emma rushed over to her wrapped her arms around her. Lydia watched on with a smile.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, mom!" _Emma said burying her head in her mother's shoulder.

"_You're back. Just please don't leave again. Please, I won't be able to take it a second time." _Mrs. Martin continued to shed happy tears.

"_I'm here for a while. So, you better get used to me."_

"_You've grown up to be such a beautiful girl." _She squeezed her hard.

"_Can I cash in on the love as well?"_ Lydia said and Emma stepped aside to make room for her as well. All the women laughed and hugged each other.

_xXx_

Emma and Lydia lay on their backs on Lydia's bed and just stared at the ceiling.

"_Emma, can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Will you choose Derek over us again?"_

Emma turned to look at Lydia with a sorrowful look, _"They were teaching me, Lydia. And somewhere along the way I forgot myself. And for that I'm sorry."_

"_No, I get that. It was easier being around people who were like you but you completely isolated yourself from us."_

"_I know but for me that was the only way to keep you from danger. But now I know that my methods weren't exactly the best. I destroyed you guys, I can see that now."_

"_But you're back now, I guess. It'll be good from now on. We can go shopping and all those other things we missed out on! I mean clearly Derek loves you but sometimes he too needs to be left speechless." _

"_What?"_

"_I already have so many boutiques in mind. The whole 'I'm-to-cool-to-waste-time-on-dressing-myself-is-old'. I mean I have so many ideas-_

"_No, what do you mean Derek loves me?"_

"_Huh? Oh, it's obvious sweetie. Didn't you know? I can see it in his eyes, totally loves you. No doubt about it. And you love him. I know for-_

"_Bye Lydia! I'm going to go and crash now. Too tired." _Emma said and rushed out of the room towards her own.

She dressed in an old t-shirt that fell off her shoulder and a pair of boy shorts. 'Lydia couldn't have been right, could she?' She thought as she lay in the dark of her room. 'The only person he ever loved was Paige even though Talia was always sure that we were mates.' She hugged herself and pulled the covers over her body. 'I haven't forgotten the promise I made, Talia. Always.' And with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_xXx_

The door jingled open and Deaton looked up to see Emma walk in. She seemed unsure at first but upon seeing him smiled and walked towards him.

"_Emma, I heard you were back. What can I do for you?" _He said as he put down his pen and gave her all his attention. This was the same girl that used to come in with Talia and Laura when he was still their emissary.

"_Is it okay if I hugged you?"_ She asked as she stood before him.

He laughed and opened his arms, _"Not sure if I'm any good but sure, why not?" _Emma hugged him and laughed along.

They started talking over one of his patients, a poodle that had survived a car accident. Emma placed her hand on the dog and sucked away its pain.

"_I take it things are a big mess in Beacon Hills." _She stated.

"_When were they not? There always seemed to be something or the other happening. The difference is that the frequency has changed."_

"_I don't know what I'm doing back here. I feel completely out of my league here."_

"_Talia always had faith in you. We lose faith in ourselves but those around us can see our greatness from afar. Trust in her judgment."_

"_Does Derek come to you for help?"_

"_Not in so many words. I'm not the emissary anymore, Emma."_

"_What? Derek is still alive. Meaning the pack is still alive, just lacking in numbers."_

"_He doesn't need me anymore."_

"_You know he has no one left now, right? He's taken Cora away from here and how could you do that to him? Talia and you were best friends. You were her emissary and you just left her son to die. You don't help him because you're too busy helping the 'True Alpha'. Derek needed a guiding light. Peter is out now and has done so many things-_

"_When seeking answers you need to go looking for them. He could have come to me too. You're wrong. Talia made me promise. But you're wrong about him being alone."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Derek has you. He's never needed me."_

"_Yeah he has needed you, Deaton."_

"_He needs you. You're his emissary. You make him see reason. Always have and always will. Be his guiding light."_

"_And just like that you're not even going to bother putting up an argument." _With that Emma walked out of the clinic banging the door on her way out.

"_You'll understand what I'm talking about soon enough Emma. You will."_

_xXx_

"_Are you sure she's here?" _ Said the woman.

"_Positive. She's here. I can smell her perfectly." _Said the man standing next to her. They both stood side by side under the cover of shadows.

"_This is Hale territory. It won't be easy."_

"_It was Hale territory. Not anymore. She's mine and nothing worth gaining is ever easy. It just makes everything all the more fun."_


	6. Chapter 5

**Emma left town a month before the incident with Paige happened and she came back a day after the Hale House fire, so Derek and Laura had already skipped town. That's how I've based the story. This way Emma doesn't know about what happened with Paige or Kate for that matter except for the fact that Kate was responsible for the fire.**

_xXx_

"_I'm sorry about the way I reacted yesterday." _Said Emma while helping out at the clinic again._ "I don't know what came over me."_

"_It's perfectly alright. I never took it to heart. But I still stand by what I said." _Deaton said filling out some paperwork. "_But I know a way you could really apologize. Help out here from time to time. I need someone when Scott's in school. The pay isn't so bad either."_

"_Sure, why not. I don't exactly have anything else to do."_

"_I remember you always wanted to become a vet. Coming here with Talia or Laura every chance you got. You had a real skill with the animals."_

"_Things didn't exactly pan out the way I wanted them to."_

"_Life can be tricky sometimes."_

"_Speaking of tricky, can you bring me up-to-date as to what exactly has been going on in Beacon Hills? I feel totally lost here."_

"_It's a long story. Where do you want me to begin?"_

"_How about how the hell does Beacon Hills have a 'true alpha'? There have only been stories but I suspect words gotten out about Scott."_

"_Well, let's just say I always knew that was the path chosen for him."_

_xXx_

Derek sat reading on his couch when the loft door opened and Emma entered with bags of Chinese takeout. He tried to appear nonchalant but in truth the smells made his mouth water. Emma really had a knack for timing.

"_Please tell me you still eat?" _Emma said placing the food on the table before him.

"_Oh, he eats from time to time. I, however, don't eat enough. Thanks for the food, Ems." _Peter exclaimed and kissed her cheek. Derek growled a warning to Peter and Emma disgustingly wiped at her cheek with the sleeve of her shirt.

"_Yes, Peter do help yourself. I was thinking only of you when I bought all this. Here let me serve you." _Emma picked up a fork as Peter brought his plate forward and stabbed him with it on his hand. He dropped the plate in pain, which Derek saved from inevitable death, and cursed out loud.

"_How about you teach your girlfriend some manners, Derek otherwise I'll be forced to do it myself." _Peter seethed as he pulled out the fork.

"_Bring it, asshole!" _Emma growled.

"_Enough! Come on we can go eat in the kitchen. Here…" _Derek said leaving behind a container of Kung Pao Chicken.

"_Aww, she cares. That façade won't last too long Ems. You remembered my favourite." _Peter said sweetly before attacking the chicken.

"_Yeah, I remembered." _Muttered Emma as Derek led her away.

"_Come on, let's eat." _ Derek said as he started eating.

"_Remind me again why you live with your insufferable uncle."_

"_I think I forgave him somewhere along the way. I hate him but he's still family no matter how much mom didn't trust him."_

"_He's a conniving bastard, is what he is. And you're right, Talia never trusted the man. Even if he was her own brother."_

They sat in silence eating their food when Derek spoke up, _"Did you hear the howls last night?"_

"_No, what howls? I must have been really out of it if I didn't hear them."_

"_They weren't one of us. I'm hoping whoever it was, they're just passing through because I want to take a break from crazy shit happening."_

"_Hmm, I heard about that. Deaton brought me up to track."_

"_Deaton? You could never stay away from the clinic, could you? He offered you job, didn't he?" _Derek smirked.

"_You're such an ass." _ Emma flicked gravy at Derek which successfully landed on his cheek. He stopped smirking and glared at her.

"_Funny, really hilarious." _Derek said and wiped at his cheek, missing a spot.

"_You missed a spot." _ Emma laughed and brought her finger to wipe his cheek later bringing it to her mouth, _"Yummy." _And continued eating unaware of Derek's intense gaze on her. _"What's wrong with your cooling?" _ She said and tied her hair in a bun on the top her head.

Derek's gaze dropped to the nape of her neck and he saw the sweat trickle down in slow motion, and suddenly the loft became really hot. There on her neck just below her ear was a tattoo of a butterfly.

"_When'd you get that?"_

"_Huh? What?"_

"_The tattoo?"_

"_Oh, umm right about the time I took Cora to South America with me. Some crappy old tattoo parlor along the way. Surprisingly did a good job, right?"_

"_Why the butterfly?"_

"_Mom used to call me a butterfly and one day Talia did too. Weird, right? So, it just stuck and seemed appropriate at the time."_

"_Yeah, weird."_

_xXx_

Emma was sleeping her room when she had the sudden feeling that someone else was present as well. She opened her eyes and was about to attack when someone placed their hand on her mouth and the other pinned her to the bed. She thrashed for a second before she recognized Derek and relaxed.

"_What the hell is going on?"_ She whispered and got out of bed. It was once she was out of bed that Derek noticed what she was wearing.

He smirked before coming close to her and breathed in her ear, _"Nice."_

Emma blushed and pushed him away. Not one to be embarrassed she just simply crossed her hands over her chest and stood tapping her foot. _"What are you doing here, Derek?"_

"_Did you hear the howls?"_

"_What? No!"_

"_I'm pretty sure the whole town heard them. Why didn't you?"_

"_How am I supposed to know?"_

"_Then please explain that to me!" _Derek gestured towards her window which had a red 'X' drawn on it.

Emma gasped and stepped back.


	7. Chapter 6

"_What is it? What's wrong?" _Derek said with a worried look on his face.

"_No wonder I can't hear the howls." _Emma whispered.

"_What?"_

"_He's found me." _Emma backed herself onto her bed.

"_Get up. Come on, tell me what's wrong." _Derek went and stood by her, wrapping a hand around her shoulders as she shivered. _"Emma!"_

That seemed to snap Emma out of her trance, _"I need to leave. It was a mistake coming back here. Oh God, how could I have been so stupid? Shit! Shit! Shit!" _She took out a carry-on bag and started putting in all her clothes.

Derek took both her hands and held on tight, stopping her mid-pack. _"Just tell me what's wrong?"_

"_I need to leave. Let go!"_

"_No! You aren't leaving, you said so yourself."_

"_Well now I'm saying I will."_

"_What about your mom? And Lydia? You'll leave them? You'll leave me?"_

"_By leaving I can save you guys from getting involved in my messes. Let me go!"_

"_Just sit down and think rationally. Tell me what's happened and I will help you. I promise!"_

"_Don't make promises you won't be able to keep, Derek."_

"_Fine! This is what you are now, isn't it? Always running. Just stick around and finally face whatever demon you have! The Emma I remember would never walk away from a fight."_

"_The Emma you remember is dead! Just like the Derek I remember!"_

"_Emma, you aren't dead. She's still there and I know it! So do you." _ Just then the door to the bedroom opened and Lydia stood in the doorway, unsure whether to enter or not.

"_You're leaving again, aren't you?" _ She whispered.

Emma winced at the sight of her sister and slumped visibly. _"I, Lydia-_

"_Use the front door this time and make sure you let mom know too!" _Lydia then left, closing the door on the way out.

"_She hates me." _Emma started cry as she leaned into Derek. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

"_Come on," _he said and pushed the bag off the bed. _"You need to sleep and then tomorrow we can decide what needs to be done." _He lay her down on the bed, brought the covers to her and tucked her in.

"_Stay, please." _Emma said lightly holding onto his hand.

"_Okay." _And he made his way towards the sofa.

"_The bed, Derek." _Emma moved to make room for him. _"I don't want to sleep alone tonight."_

Derek climbed into bed with Emma and she turned around to look at him. Both kept their eyes on each other's faces. A single tear rolled down Emma's cheek and Derek brought up his finger to wipe it away.

_xXx_

"_There was some insane amount of howling last night. Actually for some nights. Can you tell your family to keep it down? I'm having trouble sleeping." _Stiles said to Scott closing his locker.

"_They aren't my family. I don't know who they are but I'm going to Derek's after school to find out."_

"_I'll come with. Nothing seems like a coincidence anymore."_

"_It's not." _Lydia said walking up to them. _"Derek came over last night and I heard him and Emma arguing. I think she knows who they are. I thought she was leaving but this morning she was still sleeping in her bed."_

"_Can we really trust your sister?" _Stiles questioned.

"_I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt."_

_xXx_

Deaton was at the back of the clinic when the couple walked in. When he heard the familiar jingle of the door bell he called out, _"Be there in a minute."_

The couple stood waiting patiently, taking in their surroundings. The woman was of medium built, blonde hair while the man had jet black hair and a scar that ran the right side of his face. Both stood hands interlocked and at their feet was a single carrier.

"_Sorry, that took so long. How may I help you?"_

"_Hi, my wife and I are new to town and we heard you were the man to come to for animal troubles." _The man had a hoarse and thick voice. _"It's my wife's cat._ _We don't quite know what's wrong with it."_

"_May I?" _Deaton asked and when he got the okay, he bent down to take a look. The cat cowered at the back of the carrier. He opened the carrier and put his hand in only to be scratched. _"Cats can be tricky animals. They are exceptionally moody at times and from its apparent regard of me, I can see that something scared her. Did something happen for her to be in such a state?"_

The woman spoke this time, her voice sickly sweet. _"We have no idea. It just happened overnight."_

"_I'd like to keep her here overnight, if that's alright? It seems that she's hurt as well."_

"_Oh please, yes! Anything to make my darling Emma okay."_

"_That's an interesting collar."_ On the collar was an 'X'.

"_Family heirloom."_

"_I'll see what I can do about Emma. If you could just write down your contact details, I'll be sure to give you an update."_

"_Thank you so much!" _The woman exclaimed clasping her hands together while her husband filled out the form and handed it back to Deaton.

"_No problem," _Deaton said looking down at the form, _"Mr. and Mrs. Dawson."_

_xXx_

"_Here they come." _Derek muttered and Emma looked at the loft door in apprehension.

"_Well would you look at that. The whole cavalry is here." _Peter said as he descended the stairs and sat down on the last steps. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Isaac walked in.

"_Something's wrong again, isn't it?" _Scott asked.

"_I thought you were leaving." _Lydia said.

"_I still think I should and you will too once you realise that I'm putting all of you in danger by being here." _Emma replied.

"_What's going on?" _Isaac asked.

"_The howls you've been hearing for the past two nights…I know who they are. And they're after me. A man and woman, Dawson and Julia. Um…Dawson was an ex-boyfriend and Julia an ex-pack mate." _Emma said looking over at Derek. "_I thought Dawson was the one, you know? So, I told him about me being a werewolf. I didn't realise what the consequence of that revelation would be. I always saw the good in him, what he wanted me to see. Never once did I see the bad, not till he actually became a werewolf."_

"_And the plot thickens." _Peter exclaimed.

"_When he asked me to bite him I thought maybe he wanted to become like me so that we could be together under the same circumstances but since I wasn't an alpha I couldn't turn him. So, I asked my alpha, John to turn him. His bite had killed two humans already and he wouldn't take the risk. I begged him so when he agreed I was overjoyed. I should have seen it then. I should have realised my mistake. It was successful. He became a werewolf. He caused so many problems right after; he revealed his true colours. He had divided the pack in two, and his side stood against John. I realised my mistake when I found out he was a hunter. That night I had gone straight to John's place to tell him so that he could put an end to him, Julia, John's wife and mate wasn't home that night and when I walked in I realised something was wrong. There was another scent in the house. Dawson's scent and he had killed John."_

"_Wait, hunters turning into werewolves is against the rules." _Allison said.

"_There was something completely else going on there. Some other mission, I don't know. He turned the whole pack against me and inflicted himself with a wound claiming to have been attacked by me trying to save John. Julia turned on me in a heartbeat. So I ran. He's been after me since. I didn't think he would follow me here but I guess I was wrong."_

"_And the 'X'?" _Derek asked.

"_It's Julia's mark."_

"_So, what do they want?" _Stiles asked.

"_I don't know. Revenge, maybe? I've never asked." _Emma asked frustrated.

Peter got up from where he was sitting and stood in front of the window. _"It's obvious. When you kill a wolf's mate, the wolf comes to exact revenge. It's the whole circle of life."_


	8. Chapter 7

**Let's discuss the recent Teen Wolf episode. Please!**

**Till then…a new chapter!**

**Also have a look at my profile page - Emma's picture!**

Emma sat crossed legged on Derek's bed and nervously bit at her nails. The clicking sound was starting to get on Derek's nerves and before she knew he had pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"_Stop that! I know you're nervous but it's getting on my nerves."_

"_It calms me!" _Emma argued.

"_Come on lets go for a run. That'll calm both of us down."_ And he pulled her to her feet. _"Let's see if you can beat me this time around." _

"_Watch me hand your ass back to you on a silver platter." _

As teenagers Emma and Derek used to spend most of their time running. They considered it an equivalent to the intense workout that Talia would make them do. But only 25% of their time would be spent running and the other just sitting and talking to each other. That's what Emma had missed the most – just being able to talk and get everything off her chest without being judged for it. Sure Derek did a lot of judging but she never took any to heart because she knew he meant well.

The first time Derek had met Paige he had told her while they were running or rather supposed to be running. And that was the first time that she had genuinely been happy for her best friend yet at the same time jealous of Paige. Over the course of them dating however, she had grown to like Paige because one found it hard not to like her. They had become fast friends but Emma still kept her at a distance because of her growing feelings for Derek.

Laura had immediately noticed the change in Emma. And on the night that Emma was leaving with her family she took her aside and whispered the words that made her heart beat faster than it ever had before. 'You know, mom claims the two of you are mates.' After the fire she completely forgot about all that and while part of her was still hurting her she knew she needed to move on as well. This is when the mistake called Dawson had happened. Because if they were meant to be mates then how could he have died?

"_We're actually going to run this time." _Derek said as they entered the forest. Their only source of light was the moon, not yet full.

"_Do you remember that spot near the cliff?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Race you there!" _And she started running. Two seconds later Derek joined in on the run.

Emma's laugh could be heard miles out. While the race was a competition between the two she couldn't help but enjoy the way her muscles moved in that similar way and the way the forest looked at the speed she was going – everything a blur. Familiar scents made their way to her nostrils and she took in a deep breath savoring every smell. No forest could make up for the time she spent here.

"_You're slowing down!" _Derek shouted as he ran past her.

"_Not for long!"_

They were almost there and she knew the real test was coming up soon. The real test was stopping yourself successfully so that you didn't go off the cliff. It had been a game for them then and it would be one now. The speed they were going at would make it slightly difficult for them to stop immediately but that was the thrill of it all.

"_I'm going to win!" _She shouted to which Derek simply scoffed.

As she reached the cliff she saw Derek simply standing there calm as ever with a triumphant smile on his face. He grabbed hold of Emma and pulled her flush to his body so that she wouldn't run herself off the cliff.

"_What were you saying back then? Something about winning."_ Emma lightly pushed him away to which Derek simply laughed as she huffed and sat on the ground. Derek collapsed next to her and they both just sat there till their breathing returned to normal.

"_Full moon in just a few days." _Derek said as he looked up at the moon.

"_I used to hate the full moon, remember?"_

"_Yeah, you'd always want to be chained up. Every time even when mom told you could control the wolf."_

"_I hated feeling out-of-control. The wolf takes over your instincts and I was scared of what I would end up doing if I gave it full reign."_

"_The anchor keeps us human."_

"_Talia would insist I find myself an anchor."_

"_Yeah, sometimes I wish she were here to guide me again. I have no idea what I'm doing."_

Emma turned to look at Derek, _"I think all you can do is think like her. Not that she would approve though. She was always about making our own mistakes and learning from them."_

"_I talked to her."_

"_Talked to whom? Talia?"_

"_Hmm."_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_After the fire all that remained of her were her claws. I needed to ask her…she told me that we weren't just living in Beacon Hills, we were protecting it."_

"_Yeah Laura said something along those lines to me too. God I miss them so much!"_

"_Me too."_

A comfortable silence settled around them as they lost themselves in their own thoughts.

"_Come on, we should head back now." _Derek said getting up from his position and offering Emma a hand.

"_I demand a rematch!" _

"_What, you enjoy loosing or something?"_

"_Or something."_ And they both took off running. Derek was in the lead once again which is why Emma found herself pouncing on him because she knew he wouldn't anticipate it and his fall would give her the lead. Except they both fell to the ground and rolled a good distance because she lost her footing.

"_Oomph! Clearly someone needs to revisit the dictionary and look up the word 'cheating'." _Derek said pinning Emma to the ground, both hands secured above her head.

"_And someone needs to stop being an overachiever all the time. Now let go!"_

"_Not a chance. I quite like you here." _Derek whispered into her ear and Emma's breathing became ragged. And then her lips were on his and he loosened his hold on her hands not anticipating the kiss. It started off timidly but then Derek reciprocated back with a chaste kiss.

Emma's eyes were closed when Derek opened his own and looked at her. She opened her eyes a few seconds later shyly and looked into his, trying to find the answer she was looking for. That somehow he enjoyed the kiss as much as she had and that he didn't regret it. Derek gave her another quick peck before getting off from the ground and picking her up as well.

"_Come on." _He said and they started walking hand in hand. Emma looked down at their hands, the gesture came naturally to them and not something she needed to over think. He squeezed her hand in order to reassure her.

In the distance a lone figure watched the couple walking away. Long ago Dawson had mastered the art of staying in the shadows and being inconspicuous. It came with being a hunter and now a werewolf.

'Enjoy the time you have with him, my darling Emma. Enjoy it because soon you'll be mine. And then even Derek won't be able to keep you away from me.'


	9. Chapter 8

**Please review! Would love to hear about what you guys think! It doesn't even take a minute! **

Emma and Derek lay side by side on Derek's bed sleeping. Emma had her back towards him and he lay on his back, his soft snores almost like a whisper. The events of the night had exhausted the two which is why Emma had crashed at the loft.

But their peaceful slumber was interrupted when Lydia barged into the loft, _"Derek! Emma's gone! She never came home last_- Lydia stopped upon seeing her sister rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"_Lydia calm down."_ Emma mumbled and let herself fall back into bed.

"_I'm going to have to start locking the door."_ Derek muttered getting out of bed and away from the confused banshee.

Lydia contemplated sitting on the bed. She would seat herself only to get back up a second later.

"_What are you doing?"_ Emma peeked at her with lidded eyes.

"_The bed doesn't seem like the best place to sit on at the moment."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I don't want to be anywhere near where you guys had sex."_

"_Go away. I can't believe you said that. Nothing happened. Now leave me to sleep. Shoo!"_

"_Right which is why you didn't come home last night?"_

Emma pulled back the covers and jumped out of bed. _"Look, fully clothed."_ She stressed while gesturing towards her body. _"I was tired so I crashed here. Sorry I didn't ask for permission, mom."_

"_If you haven't noticed you have a psychotic ex-boyfriend possibly hunting for you."_

"_This is why I decided to stay here rather than come home late last night. Safer this way. Come on lets go home I have to get to work and you school."_

_xXx_

Emma got out of her car and locked the doors unknown to a figure coming out of the shadows and straight towards her.

"_Sweetheart, oh how I've missed the sight of you."_ Dawson said pushing back some hair from her shoulder.

Emma shivered with disgust and whirled around, _"Get away from me!"_ She pushed him back with all the force she could muster.

"_I see you haven't skipped town yet."_

"_I'm not going to run anymore. But I suggest you do."_

"_Oh, feisty. There's my Emma." _He said caressing her cheek. _"Darling its good you aren't running anymore. Kudos! Now we can be together again."_

"_You're a sick and delusional person if you think we're ever going to get back together."_ She spat.

"_Well then I suppose I should warn you of the inevitable casualties."_ He whispered in her ear before disappearing.

Emma rushed into the clinic and her nose immediately caught a familiar scent. They had been here.

"_Deaton! Deaton! Where are you?"_ She shouted while scouring the clinic mentally expecting to find his lifeless body.

"_I'm here. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

"_Oh, thank God!"_ She sighed and let out the breath she had no idea she was holding. _"What were they doing here? Did they threaten you? Are you hurt?"_

"_Who are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."_

"_Dawson was here, wasn't he?"_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Dawson came by to drop off their cat. A petrified Emma."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_They named their cat Emma. I was hoping for some help because I don't quite understand what's wrong with her. It's rather peculiar."_ Deaton said as he ushered her along to the back of the clinic.

"_Deaton you can't trust him_- What they witnessed next baffled them both. All the animals seemed on edge and were trying to get out of their cages.

"_What's wrong with them?"_

"_I'm not quite sure. But something is definitely amiss here."_

They turned to look at the cat only to find it lying on its back completely motionless. Emma quickly opened the cage and put the cat on the operating table. Her body absorbed the pain. The cat was alive.

"_Something's not right. I can't find a beat."_ Deaton exclaimed as he used his fingers to locate the beat of the cat's heart.

"_Stop! I hear something."_ Emma whispered and brought her ear close to the cat. They were words and a ticking sound. She strained to hear when the words finally made sense.

"_I'm coming for you, Emma. I'm coming for you, Emma. I'm coming for you, Emma."_ The voice repeated before it was overcome by a fast ticking sound.

Emma's eyes widened as realization dawned on her and she stepped back and shouted, _"Get down!"_

She rushed over to Deaton and pushed him into the corner only to shield his body with hers.

The explosion happened.

_xXx_

"_Did you hear that?"_ Lydia whispered to Scott, sitting side by side in class. Stiles turned to look at her. Lydia turned to look out the window and saw smoke in the horizon.

"_What did you hear?"_ Stiles whispered fiercely.

"_What the hell is that?"_ Lydia questioned as the whole class turned to look out the window.

"_That's where the animal clinic is, right?"_ Stiles asked when suddenly Lydia leaped from her seat and ran out of class.

"_Ms. Martin, come back here this instant!"_ The teacher screamed after her.

Stiles and Scott ran after her too. _"Mr. McCall! Stilinski!"_ The teacher shouted once again.

They caught up with Lydia as she sat in her car.

"_Lydia, what's going on?"_

"_Emma is there. She's working today!"_

At the clinic they saw the area surrounded by police cars, ambulances and fire fighters. The clinic looked like rubble. The stench of decayed flesh wafted to their noses as they jumped out of the car.

The Sheriff materialized in front of them, _"What are you kids doing here? You can't go near the building; it hasn't been cleared off yet!"_

"_But Emma's in there! You have to help her and Deaton out! I can hear them breathing. They're alive. You have to hurry!"_ Lydia pleaded. The Sheriff's eyes widened at the information and he ran back to send in rescue team.

Stiles wrapped a protective arm around Lydia's shoulder and she leaned in. Her eyes were fixed upon the building.

"_I'm going to call Derek."_ Scott said as he walked away.


	10. Chapter 9

**Longest chapter yet! Thanks for the reviews guys! Loved reading each and every one of them! ****The end of the chapter was hard for me to write. Those scenes are always the ones i find difficult. Let me know what you guys thought!**

* * *

"_She's been hurt badly. There was mountain ash in the bomb, I suspect. She protected me from the blast by shielding my body."_ Deaton explained as he cleaned Emma's back so that it could heal. Derek stood by the two of them waiting for Emma to regain consciousness. His face was etched with worry. _"She heard something, though before the bomb went off. And she warned me about a client of mine…Dawson."_

Derek looked up at Deaton at the sound of the name. _"Wait, Dawson was there?"_

"_No, but the bomb ridden cat was Dawson's. They named her Emma and I for one do not believe in coincidences."_

"_He tried to kill her."_

"_Not so much kill as send a message."_ Deaton applied some suave and finished tying the bandage. _"There she's all done. She just needs to recover while her body heals itself. I'll let Lydia know everything is fine."_

Derek let out a sigh of relief, _"Thank you."_

_xXx_

Emma slowly opened her eyes and winced as she moved to get up. Even though she felt healed all over, her body was still sore and pained from the movement. She took a look at her surroundings and recognized the loft. All of them sat talking in hushed voices in the corner with the only animation being Stile's flailing hands.

Upon noticing Emma's fixed gaze on them, they fell quiet and went about observing dust particles.

"_What's wrong?"_ Emma asked her voice hoarse.

"_You mean apart from the fact that you almost died today?"_ Lydia complained as she sat down next to her.

"_Yes, apart from that. By the way killing me won't be that easy. Especially if there's a feline involved."_

"_Don't joke! Or talk for that matter. You still need to rest."_

"_Guys just tell me what's wrong. Why were you whispering?"_

"_We didn't want to disturb you. That's all." _Scott stated.

"_Also everyone was whispering so I thought, why not."_ Isaac confessed.

"_You're all pathetic liars. Except for you Isaac. You I believe. As for the rest of you, you had better start talking or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth. The lack of morphine at this point is making me go slightly crazy."_

"_Well, one thing's for certain. She's definitely Derek's girlfriend."_ Stiles muttered.

"_Wait, where's Derek?"_

"_No idea!"_ Stiles said all too quickly. _"Do I look like I keep tabs on the big guy?"_

"_Like I said earlier, terrible liars."_ With that Emma stumbled out of bed and limped her way across the loft. _"Where are my shoes?"_

"_Just where do you think you're going?"_ Lydia questioned, standing in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"_To stop Derek from whatever stupid thing he's planning on doing. Where the hell are my shoes?"_

"_You are not going anywhere!"_

"_How could you guys just let him go off like that? Idiots, the lot of you! And sending him alone, even better!"_

"_He isn't alone. The twins and Peter are with him."_

"_He's gone after Dawson, hasn't he?"_

Everyone cast their eyes away from Emma's. Better they not say anything than lie. Emma stumbled to her phone and called Derek.

"_Emma you need to relax."_ Lydia pleaded.

"_Stop it! He isn't answering and I can't even begin to understand why you didn't stop him."_

"_When have we really been able to stop Derek?"_ Allison complained. _"He does what he thinks well."_

Emma went and sat down on the couch, exhausted. Her eyes were full of worry and she kept glancing at the door of the loft.

"_If something happens to him…"_

_xXx_

"_I'm sorry, Emma."_ Lydia said. It was just her and Emma at the loft now. Emma lay on the bed on her side with a worried look on her face.

"_I don't think I could bear losing him a second time_." Emma whispered.

"_Whatever he's doing it's for you."_

"_You think I'll be able to live with the fact if something happened to him knowing all along that it was because of me?"_ Emma got up from the bed and walked over to the window. _"This is why I wanted to leave so that none of you would be put in harm's way."_

"_Come on you should eat something. Imagine what Derek would do to me if you collapsed again. He was scared out of his mind when they carried you out of the clinic. Thank God the Sheriff helped us get away from the scene."_

"_Why didn't you stop him?"_ A lone tear fell from Emma's eye which she quickly wiped away.

"_Because he loved you and you love him. The only problem is that the two of you are too stubborn to realise it."_

Just as Lydia said this in walked Peter carrying an injured Aiden and a worried Ethan walking beside them. Lydia rushed to clear the table so that they could lay Aiden down on it.

"_I'm think we should open up our own little werewolf clinic. Seems fitting with the amount of patients we keep carrying in here."_

"_Where's Derek? What happened?"_ Emma rushed over to help.

"_Hunter traps. The forest is laden with them."_ Derek walked in pulling out an arrow from his arm. _"And maybe you'd like to reserve the sass for some other time, Uncle."_

Upon seeing Derek dislodge the arrow from his arm Emma rushed to the bathroom and threw up. A black substance came out. Soon there was one warm hand on her back and another pulling her hair away from her face.

Once she was done she went to rinse her mouth and wash her face.

"_Deaton said that he'd given you something to get rid of the last of the mountain ash from your body. I guess that was it."_ Derek said.

"_Get away from me!"_ Emma exclaimed weakly pushing Derek away. A look of hurt passed over his face but he quickly masked it.

"_You're weak and look tired. Let's get you back in bed."_ Was all he said as he held onto her elbow to guide her out of the bathroom.

Emma shrugged off his hand, her eyes never leaving his face, _"You have some kind of death wish I need to know about?"_

Derek only rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in response.

"_What the hell were you thinking? You're lucky you only escaped with a few scraped. Or rather you're lucky he let you escape!"_

"_He's lucky I didn't come across him!"_

"_Shut up! This is my problem! Let me deal with it. I don't need you putting your life on the line for me!"_

"_Right, just like you've been dealing with it by running away every time!"_ Emma gasped and raised her hand to slap him which he anticipated and easily caught. Her other hand came up and he caught that as well. And just like that she pushed against the wall with Derek towering over her.

"_Let go of me!"_

"_No, not until you realise that you can't take care of everything on your own."_

"_Derek, let go!"_

"_You need to understand that-_

"_Derek, you're hurting me!"_ At that Derek let go of Emma and stepped away from her so that there was some distance between their bodies. _"Do you know what I went through not knowing where you were?"_ Emma breathed.

"_I couldn't think straight at the time."_

"_Yeah, you weren't thinking! You idiot!"_ She hit his chest.

"_All I kept seeing was your limp body just lying there and I knew that I couldn't let him get away with it."_ And then she was pushing and hitting at the same time, her hair forming a curtain around her face.

"_You are the most careless person I know."_ She stopped and just looked up at him.

"_So it would seem."_

"_You should clean that."_ Emma gestured to his arm. _"It hasn't healed yet."_

"_I'll take care of it later."_

"_Here, let me."_ With that Emma started cleaning the wound with alcoholic swabs from the first aid box. _"Promise me, no more crazy stunts."_ She said looking at while she wrapped the arm with a bandage.

"_Yeah, okay."_ He whispered.

"_Promise me, Derek."_

"_Don't make me keep a promise I'll most probably have to end up breaking."_

"_If it comes down to it I want you to think of yourself before you think of me. Please just promise me."_

Their yes shared each other's secrets buried deep within their irises. And then they were kissing. No idea who bridged the gap between their lips but they were grateful. There was something feverish about this kiss. Like they couldn't get enough of each other. That somehow their bodies needed to be one. Derek lifted her and sat her down on the sink. And her hands were in his hair and his were all over her body. Things were getting heated really fast but neither protested.

Derek placed his hands on her feet and climbed his way from there only to pull her by her knees towards his body. His lips dislodged themselves from her mouth and travelled down her cheek, ear, and throat. All the while Emma was breathing his ear, her warm breath sending chills down his body. Neither had anticipated it but neither could deny the attraction either. His beard was sure to leave red marks all over body with the way he was going, almost like he was already marking her for his. He sucked at her throat a little deeper and she moaned which resulted in his groan.

"_Derek…"_ Emma whispered and Derek's lips were back on hers.

"_Derek…"_ Emma said in between kisses and Derek pushed himself away. Their eyes were glazed over and their breathing heavy. Derek's hair was standing up in places and Emma's shirt had ridden up.

Derek raked his fingers through his hair and seemed to pull on them to regain control of him and the situation. Emma watched him as he mentally argued with himself. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist. Her eyes closed involuntarily at his warm touch only to open again when he placed her down on her feet and fixed her shirt which had crept up her toned stomach.

"_I'm sorry."_ He whispered and walked out leaving her alone wondering what exactly had happened.


	11. Chapter 10

**Review please!**

* * *

"_Our plan failed, Dawson!"_ Julia exclaimed with anger. _"The bitch is still alive!"_

The pack stood in the middle of the forest talking in hushed tones all with the same opinion that only Julia had the guts to voice. Dawson went and stood a large rock so that he was considerably taller in stature than the rest of them. A smile rested on his lips. His handsome features were only accentuated by his smile except for the scar that ran the length of his cheek.

"_Are you all of the same opinion as dear Julia here_?" His voice rang all around reaching every person in the vicinity.

No one dared to voice their opinion. His smile only grew more sinister. Dawson was one of those people who were proud to be sadistic. These stupid creatures had been so easy to fool. He played on their weaknesses and benefited from their strengths. An aura of dominance always surrounded him making it incredibly easy to be the alpha of the pack. And yet none of them had the slightest idea that he was a former hunter as well, even when Emma told them all the truth. This pack was weak from the beginning and all he had to do was cultivate the crop a bit more before harvesting.

Julia's eyes never left Dawson's; she was never one to back down. Revenge was something she had wanted to taste ever since her mate had been killed. There was a time when she had thought Emma a good friend but that wasn't the case anymore.

"_You see, dear Julia, the plan was never to kill her_." Dawson said the smile still playing on his lips. Julia's own lips were now set in a thin line and she had crossed her arms over her chest. _"But I promise you, revenge is just around her corner. I just have something sinister in mind for her."_

"_Just what are you talking about?"_

"_Would you rather Emma die without once seeing your triumphant face? Would you rather she died not having suffered at all?"_

"_That bitch will suffer!"_

"_She took away the one person who you loved. Maybe it's time to take away her chance with the one she loves."_

"_But she hasn't mated yet, not that we know of." _

"_I won't give her the chance to mate to anyone."_ Dawson growled.

"_Who are we talking about here?"_

"_Derek Hale. The heir to Talia Hale, the greatest werewolf to have ever lived."_

"_Our fight isn't with the Hales. They were allies of the pack."_

"_But our revenge is greater! And in war people are expected to get hurt!"_

* * *

Emma and Lydia sat on the couch in the Martin household living room. Lydia was flipping channels much too fast and it was starting to give Emma a headache.

"_Lyd! Just pick a channel already!"_ Emma said her voice tinged with annoyance.

"_Sheesh! Fine, there!"_ And with that Lydia switched the television off.

For some time the two sisters just sat in silence both too engrossed in their own thoughts till Lydia broke the barrier and started talking.

"_So, tomorrow's a full moon."_

"_Yeah I know."_

"_Do I need to get restraints of some form or something?"_

"_The fact that you know where to get such things worries me a bit. But no I can control it."_

"_Actually Stiles has a whole stash of chains and stuff."_

"_Of course he does."_

"_So, let's talk about the proverbial elephant in the room, shall we?"_

"_Said elephant just left."_

"_Oh come on, don't be like that."_

"_Lydia I'm not in the mood."_

"_Too bad, I am. So, I'm guessing hot make out session gone wrong?"_ Lydia said poking Emma in her side.

"_Where's mom?"_ Emma asked trying to divert the topic to something else.

"_She's at a work thing in New York. Hey! We aren't changing the topic, so spill!"_

"_God! I don't know!"_ Emma said raising her hands above her head in annoyance.

"_What happened?"_

"_I don't know. I mean one minute we were you know and then we weren't and he was out of there like the loft was on fire or something."_

"_Ohh."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Maybe Derek doesn't want to ruin what you guys have; you know the friendship aspect of your relationship."_

"_No he wants this. I could tell. This time he wasn't hiding behind anything."_

"_Babe, the chemistry and all had never been a problem for you guys. Neither has the sexual tension." _Emma whacked Lydia with a sofa cushion. _"Oww, don't hit me!"_

"_Then don't talk about sexual tension!"_

"_Whatever. Now I won't give you my expert opinion."_ Lydia said with a huff.

"_No, please don't stop, oh wise one. Do go on."_

"_So as I was saying, the important stuff is all there but Derek might not be fully there yet or something."_

Emma gave her a quizzical look and prompted her to elaborate further.

"_Not the best track record with the opposite sex, you know. Kate and Jennifer turned out to be complete psychopaths! Kate killed his family and Jennifer killed dozens and almost tried to kill me!"_

"_So I hear."_

"_But whatever his past might indicate, he clearly loves you."_

"_Right. When did my baby sister become such an expert in all things guys?"_

"_I'm not just a banshee, you know?"_ Lydia smiled and Emma pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"_Derek, Derek, Derek. How is my favourite nephew doing today?"_ Peter waltzed into the room.

"_I'm your only nephew."_

"_Well, isn't someone in a foul mood today? Like always."_

"_What do you want?"_ Derek said his voice indicating his lack of interest in wherever the conversation was going to end up.

"_What did Stiles call you that one time?"_

"_Just go away."_

"_Sour wolf! Stop being such a sour wolf all the time!"_

"_Peter."_ Derek warned.

"_Okay fine. I was actually here to discuss something important. While you were enjoying yourself with Emma I did some research about our lovely friend Dawson and the gift he left Emma. Poor kitty."_

"_What'd you find out?"_

"_Well, I salvaged the recording which for some reason didn't disintegrate along with the bomb. And I found this."_ Peter placed the device on the table and the collar of the cat.

Derek picked up the collar and noticed the 'X' mark. _"That's Julia's mark or something."_

"_Yeah, I guessed as much. And then I remembered seeing it somewhere. Our pack was their allies some time back before the fire happened."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah, she was actually a pretty good friend of Talia."_

"_It makes sense."_ Then Derek picked up the device and played the recording.

"_I'm coming for you, Emma. I'm coming for you, Emma. I'm coming for you, Emma."_ Derek clenched his fists and crushed the device to multiple pieces.

"_Nephew, we need to get that anger of yours under control."_


	12. Chapter 11

**Please review and let me know what you thought. Questions will be answered in the next chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

All of them sat huddled together at the loft. Emma was pacing, her hands clasped together while everyone sat silently thinking. They needed to make a move of some kind that would either weaken Dawson's movement or end it completely. His methods were starting to border on psychotic and it was only a matter of time before bodies started to fall one after the other.

"_You're all going about it the wrong way."_ Peter said calmly while everyone turned to look at him. He had just descended the stairs and sat on the last step.

"_By all means Peter, if you have something to share please do enlighten us with your insight." _Emma said sarcastically.

"_I'm going to ignore that wise ass comment."_

"_Just tell us what you're talking about." _Derek said before anything ensued.

"_Very well, like I was saying you're all going about this the wrong way. Who gives Dawson so much power?"_

"_Dawson himself?" _Isaac answered_. "Wolf and hunter combination seems pretty invincible to me."_

"_Again who the hell invited him to this super secret meeting?" _Stiles exclaimed. Isaac just gave him a look from across the couch where he was seated.

"_No, you idiots. Julia does. She was second in command when John was alive. How do you think Dawson has so much power? Because she gave it to him and she can take it away from him."_

"_You're right; the pack is only loyal to Dawson because they're loyal to Julia who supports Dawson." _Emma said, realization dawning.

"_So, we get Julia on our side and then getting rid of Dawson becomes easier." _Derek stated.

"_One slight problem, if you haven't already noticed. Julia here hates Emma. No way is she going to help us." _Lydia exclaimed.

"_So we convince her of the truth." _Allison added. _"But how?"_

"_What's the one thing that can't be altered?" _Peter asked as he bent over the table looking at his claws. _"What's the one thing that no matter how much you try to change, the truth always finds a way of coming out?"_

"_Memories…" _Emma whispered her eyes wide.

"_Okay, so all we have to do is show her the real events that took place that night and then she'll realise the truth about Dawson."_ Stiles said.

"_But it's unlikely that she's going to walk right into our claws for a memory sharing one on one session plus don't you guys keep saying how dangerous the whole thing is?" _Allison pointed out.

"_It is dangerous but it's the only way of convincing her. But how do we get to Julia?" _Emma asked.

"_I have a plan." _Derek simply stated.

* * *

"_Hey, listen can we talk?" _Emma pulled Derek aside as the group broke off into pairs to put the plan into action. They had been following Julia for some time now so they knew what all she was up to. Every day at 6 p.m. she would go to a phone booth and make a call that roughly lasted for an hour. Dawson was never around her at these times so it was safe to say that he either didn't know or didn't care.

The plan was simple enough. Emma and Derek were going to approach Julia while the others waited nearby incase reinforcements were needed. And then they were to go and distract Dawson in case he realised something was amiss. Emma and Derek would then take Julia to the loft, if everything went according to plan.

"_Not the best time, but sure."_ They walked side by side along the forest.

"_It's not like we get a whole lot of time to talk with all that's going on these days."_

"_Yeah."_

"_About the other day…I wanted to say-_

"_I said I was sorry."_ Derek's stature became stiff.

"_I'm not."_ Derek turned to look at her, unsure of what to say.

"_Emma…"_

"_I mean I get it. You've had the worst track record as of late and Beacon Hills can't seem to catch a break but I'm not going to apologize for what happened. I don't regret it. But if you do…then I don't know."_

"_We were both scared and our emotions got the best of us. We can never go back to the way things were before because of this."_

"_We were never just supposed to be friends and every one could see through that except us."_

"_You don't want this. I'm a curse."_

"_Derek, no you're not."_

"_I am and if something were to happen to you because of me I could never forgive myself."_

"_So far all that's happened in your life, you were never at fault for any of it. And what happened with Paige…Peter manipulated you. That's what he does. And it was just a mistake you made when you were really, really young."_

Derek stared straight ahead as they grew closer to the phone booth and sure enough Julia was inside.

"_Look, just don't deny it."_ Emma said before they closed in on Julia.

Emma opened the door of the booth and whispered in Julia's ear, _"Say hi to Charlie, would ya?"_

Julia whipped around clasped her hand around Emma's throat. Derek anticipated this and shattered the glass opposite her, sticking her with a needle. Kanima venom.

"_What the hell!"_ Julia said feeling the area where Derek had injected her with the needle, before she fell at Emma's feet. _"I'm going to kill you!"_

Emma picked up the receiver and put it to her ear, _"Hey bud! I'm good, how are you? Yeah? That's cool! Listen mommy will have to call you back. Miss you too! Bye!"_

Derek slung Julia over his shoulder, _"Let's go."_

* * *

"_Alright, I'm ready."_ Emma said as she sat next to Julia on the couch and waited for Peter to insert his claws into her neck.

Peter drew out his claws and rested them on the nape of their necks, _"Time I took revenge for that little slip your hand made on my face." _And before Emma could say anything back he inserted his claws in, rendering both women to clinch in pain before their eyes closed.

**Emma opened her eyes and found herself standing before a two story house. The door was ajar and the windows were wide open, the curtains flying out with the force of the wind. And then it started raining. The rain beat down on her as she soaked in her clothes.**

**She remembered this night and nothing could ever get it out of her head. This night was her proof that she needed. This is what she needed to convince Julia of her innocence. But where was Julia?**

**A force knocked her onto her knees. Julia came out from behind the trees and pushed Emma to the ground. By now it was muddy and Emma felt her body grow heavier with its addition to her clothes.**

**Julia started attacking her. She brought out her claws and reached up to scratch her, "**_**You brought me here! Why? So that you could show me in HD what you did to John?" **_**She cried as she punched Emma.**

"_**Julia! Stop, please! Jules!" **_**Emma screamed and tried to fight Julia, trying her best not to hurt her.**

"_**You know what, Emma? I'm going to kill you here! In your memories so that you never come back again!" **_**Julia screamed and kicked Emma in her stomach.**

**Emma clenched her stomach trying to save it from any further damage. She spit out blood, leaving a bitter aftertaste of copper in her mouth. **_**"Julia, stop! You need to see this!" **_**Emma coughed just in time for Dawson to enter the picture. He too was soaked due to the rain and his blue eyes glowed in the dark of the night. Julia sensing him turned around and watched him as he walked right past them and into the house.**

Derek watched Emma and Julia with tense silence, waiting for them to come back and silently hoping that their plan would work.

Emma started coughing blood and that's what drew him to her side, _"What's happening?"_ He exclaimed to Peter who watched on and reached to touch Emma's hand.

"_Don't touch either of them!"_ He warned. _"Whatever is happening to her is happening inside the memory. Julia, by the looks of it is putting up a fight, literally. You better hope she can make it back."_

**Julia and Emma watched as Dawson entered the house with a determined stride. **_**"Come on, you need to see this."**_** Emma stated and stumbled onto her feet. She limped towards the door and Julia quietly followed.**

**They heard crashing sounds and some sort of scuffled before a gun shot went off and memory Emma entered the house, panicked and distraught. Julia turned around to look at her and then in the direction that Dawson went. **

"_**John!"**_** Memory Emma screamed and ran upstairs, taking two steps at a time. Julia and Emma ran after her matching her pace.**

**Memory Emma pushed open the bedroom door that lead into John and Julia's room and found John clutching his gut. There were signs of struggle, broken vase, lamp and mirror. John had put up a fight and Dawson had decided to take the easy way out. He had the gun positioned towards John when he turned around and saw memory Emma.**

"_**What have you done?"**_** She screamed and Julia flinched, her eyes wide and tears flowing down her cheeks.**

**John's face was pained and he turned ever so slightly to look at Emma, **_**"Em…Emma."**_** He coughed.**

"_**Darling, have you come to see? You shouldn't have." **_**Dawson smirked. **_**"He was pitiful as an alpha. I will be a much better one."**_** Dawson bent down and brought out his claws, one by one. **_**"Count with me Johnny boy…one, two, three, four and five."**_

"_**Don't you dare touch him!"**_** Memory Emma shouted and turned.**

"_**I will have none of that-**_** Dawson turned at the sound of breathing from inside the closet and got up from his position. Emma watched him go and quickly walked over to John.**

"_**Hey, it's going to be okay. I'm so sorry!"**_** Emma cried and tried to help John get up only he wasn't budging. His eyes looked frantic and his other hand gestured towards Dawson. Emma looked up to where John was pointing and gasped. Dawson had wrapped his arms around Charlie who had been hiding in the cupboard the whole time.**

"_**Let him go, Dawson!"**_** Emma shouted and took a step towards him.**

"_**Back it up."**_** Dawson said calmly as he put the gun at Charlie's temple. Charlie looked scared and confused his eyes full of fear as he cried.**

"_**Emmy…"**_** He sniffled.**

"_**It's going to be okay Charlie. I promise." **_

"_**Stop crying, you stupid kid!"**_** Dawson struck him with the butt of the gun, throwing him to the side. Charlie lay unconscious and something broke inside of Emma at the sight of him. She attacked Dawson who was surprised by the attack. They rolled out of the room as Dawson picked her up and smacked her against the wall. Emma gasped as the air was knocked out of her lungs but her claws came up to the side of Dawson's face and scratched him. Dawson screamed and slightly loosened his hold on her. However, she didn't have enough time to assess the damage she had done him because Dawson had picked her up once again and flung her down the stairs. **_**"You bitch! I'll deal with you later."**_** He screamed before disappearing into the room again.**

**Julia was silently crying as she watched on, **_**"No, no, no."**_** She kept whispering over and over again. Then Dawson slashed John's throat and they saw how his eyes changed colour.**

"_**Come on, let's get out of here."**_** Emma said as she led Julia towards the front door. Memory Emma had already run to the bedroom and Memory Julia walked in through the door.**

Emma gasped awake while Julia just silently opened her eyes. Derek got up from his place next to her feet and she leapt into his arms. _"Thank God."_ He whispered into her hair as he hugged her.

Julia stared off into the distance before turning to look at Emma and Derek.


	13. Chapter 12

**Let me know what you guys thought!**

* * *

"_Welcome back!"_ Peter said cheerfully, clapping his hands together. _"Can we trust her, now?"_ He asked Emma pointing at Julia.

"_I don't know."_ Emma whispered as she watched Julia on the couch with her head in her hands.

"_I'm sorry."_ Julia whispered looking up at Emma. She had tears in her eyes and looked completely broken. Emma remembered her looking the same way when John had first died.

"_I was so blind in my hatred that I didn't look at what was in front of me. I wish I had known. I'm so sorry."_

"_You know now and that's what matters."_

"_I'm going to end this once and for all, so that we can all live in peace."_ Julia got up from her place, _"You shouldn't have had to suffer. This ends now."_

"_He's a hunter turned werewolf turned alpha. We need to be careful rather than rash."_

"_I've waited and I've chased after the wrong person when the killer has been right in front of me this whole time."_

"_This is why we need to be careful. Dawson is extremely shrewd and we can't go up against him without a plan."_

"_I agree with Emma. As much as I want to end this guy, we need to careful."_ Derek spoke up.

"_You need to be careful for Charlie. He has no one else left but you and being rash isn't going to end well."_ Emma reasoned.

"_What do you want me to do then? Spy for you?"_

"_That doesn't sound like a bad idea."_ Peter said walking over to them.

"_It's too dangerous."_ Emma said.

"_No, it needs to be done. I'll be your eyes and ears, and I'll work the pack against him slowly from the inside."_

"_But what if you get caught? Dawson will not hesitate to kill you."_

"_Look, this can't just be about you. He's got something else planned and it looks bigger than ever now. We need to find out what it is. And if something happens to me along the way…I know you'll take care Charlie."_ Julia confessed.

* * *

Derek was parked in front of the Martin house. He had offered to drop Emma home once Julia had left.

"_You remember that tree right below your window?"_ Derek said looking straight ahead.

"_Yeah, the one I used to climb down to sneak out of the house."_ Emma smiled.

"_Come on, I need to show you something."_ Derek said and got out of the car. Emma followed behind him confused as he led them towards the tree.

They now stood directly below the tree, its branches and leaves spanning the area above them. Derek placed a hand on the trunk and looked at Emma, _"It was the night after the fire, you weren't back yet and Laura had decided that we needed to leave Beacon Hills. I didn't know if we were ever going to come back and I needed to say good bye to you, only I didn't know how. I didn't want you think I was dead or something."_ Emma listened quietly as Derek spoke on, _"So I came here and carved this."_ Derek removed his hand from the trunk and right beneath it was 'E + D' etched onto the bark.

Emma gasped and traced the letters, _"I never saw this. I guess I never had any reason to because I only ever used this tree to sneak out to meet you."_

"_I guessed as much."_ Derek took Emma's hand into his and laced their fingers, _"I want to do this."_

"_What?"_

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the inside of her wrist before slowly guiding her face to his and giving a chaste kiss. Emma smiled into the kiss and didn't open her eyes till a few seconds after.

"_That was the correct answer, Derek Hale."_ Emma smiled.

* * *

A piercing scream resonated through the Martin household. Lydia had been sleeping when Emma screamed and she quickly ran from her room towards hers. She got an empty feeling in her stomach that something was terribly wrong and that things we're only going to start to get worse.

"_Emma! Emma, what's wrong?"_ Lydia shouted at her locked door.

Lydia strained her ear against the door in order to hear something; anything but she couldn't make out the sounds.

"_Emma open the door! Please! Tell me what's wrong!" _

Upon getting no answer she stopped beating her fist against the door and ran to her room to get her phone. She quickly dialed Stiles, _"You guys need to get here. Something's happened to Emma. She's locked herself in her room and won't open the door. Get Derek!"_

"_We're on our way!"_ Stiles replied and then there was just the sound of the dial tone.

"_Emma, what's wrong?"_ Lydia whispered as she sat against Emma's bedroom door. _"Please let me in."_

* * *

"_She won't open the door. I heard her scream and now she won't open the door. It's been too quiet."_ Lydia explained to Scott and Stiles.

"_We need to open the door somehow."_ Scott said. _"We couldn't reach Derek but I've left him a message."_

"_Forget opening the damn door! Just break it down. Use your werewolf-y powers!" _Stiles exclaimed and then Scott upon the realization broke the knob and pushed the door open.

Lydia ran in first, her eyes searching the room frantically for any sign of her sister. They then heard the water running in the bathroom and the door left ajar. Lydia carefully and slowly pushed it open only to find Emma sitting under the shower, shivering in her clothes, sitting very still.

Scott and Stiles watched on as Lydia walked in and crouched down to Emma's level. _"Emma?"_ Lydia whispered. _"What's wrong?"_ And then she saw the bite mark on her left shoulder. Lydia looked back at the guys with a worried look on her face.

"_Get Derek."_ Was all she said and Scott left the room. _"Come on, get up Emma. You're freezing."_ Emma turned around to look at Lydia, her expression unreadable.

"_He won."_ Emma whispered. _"He won. He won. He won."_

"_Stiles help me get her up."_ Lydia called over to Stiles who rushed over to help carry Emma out of the bathroom. _"Sweetie, come on you need to get up and get into warm clothes. And we need to clean that up."_

"_Stop! It doesn't matter. He won. He won."_

"_She's getting hysterical and possibly having a panic attack." Stiles_ stated as they dragged her out of the bathroom and near her bed.

"_Emma, who won? What are you talking about?" _Lydia asked.

"_He won."_ Emma replied.

"_I'm going to get her changed." _Lydia said and Stiles walked out of the room. She took of her wet sleep clothes and put her in a dry tank top and a pair of sweat pants.  
Stiles then walked in with a first aid box as Lydia was towel drying her hair

"_Why isn't it healing?"_ Stiles asked.

"_It won't."_ Emma replied.

"_What? Why not?"_ Lydia asked.

"_Because she'll need to reciprocate it in order for it to heal or die if she doesn't."_ Derek said as he and Scott stood in the doorway. Emma looked up at him and her eyes filled with tears. She covered her face as she broke down into sobs.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Scott asked as Derek slowly walked towards Emma, his eyes never leaving her form.

Lydia slowly rubbed Emma's back trying to calm her but it was to no avail.

"_Derek?"_ Lydia prompted.

"_It's a mate's bite."_ Derek said as he looked at the bite on her shoulder. _"She can either accept to be the mate or reject it and die."_

"_What? That doesn't make any sense!"_ Lydia shouted.

"_This is why when two werewolves decide to mate; they need to be certain because it's very much final."_ Derek explained.

"_But who bit her?"_ Stiles asked.

"_Who do you think?"_ Derek growled.

Scott answered Stiles's question, _"Dawson."_

Lydia got up from her position and removed Emma's hands from her face and wiped away the tears, _"Stop crying! Come on, get up! We're going to go and see Deaton. He'll know a way out of this!"_

Emma looked up at Lydia and then turned to look at Derek. Her eyes searched his face and saw how pained he looked. _"There is no solution. No way out of it."_ She whispered as she stared at Derek.

"_There is a solution."_ Derek said and walked out of the room.

"_No, Derek. Stop!"_ Emma cried and ran after him. She grabbed his arm and stood in front him. Lydia, Scott and Stiles had joined them downstairs.

"_Emma, we should at least consider the solution."_ Lydia stated.

"_What's the solution, Derek?"_ Scott asked.

"_It's not a solution! It's a suicide mission!" _Emma shouted.

"_And you getting ready to accept the bite isn't?"_ Derek replied.

Emma kept quiet as Lydia gasped, _"You're going to accept it?"_

"_You think I couldn't tell what was going through your head?"_ Derek growled his eyes clearly showing his anger.

"_What do you expect me to do, Derek? There is no use fighting it and I refuse to leave Lydia alone again."_

"_And I refuse to let you be his!"_

"_It's the only way I know how to keep you guys safe now."_ Emma said as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"_Don't be stupid! I'm going to end this once and for all!"_

"_I will not go through not knowing who the hell will come out victorious!"_

"_What do you plan on doing, Derek?"_ Stiles asked.

"_Kill him! He wants to kill him!"_ Emma answered.

"_Your wolf will never accept him. And there is only one way out of this and you know it." _Derek shouted.

"_Don't you think I know that? My wolf will never accept him because it's already someone else's! And if you die I'll die as well."_

"_Derek, let's all just calm down. We'll look for other ways. There has to be something."_ Scott persuaded.

"_There is no other way. Once Dawson is dead that is the only way that she'll ever be free."_

"_We'll talk to Deaton in the morning and sort this out."_

"_Derek, you promised me."_ Emma pleaded. _"You said that-_

"_And I told you not to make me make such promises."_ With that Derek pushed past Emma and walked out the front door. Emma watched him leave and disappear in the darkness. She then made the walk to her room, expressionless and dejected.


	14. Chapter 13

Emma and Dawson walked alongside one another as they went past tree after tree. Dawson's lips possessed a smile that clearly indicated that he had one just about everything he ever wanted from the world. Emma's eyes swept the area apprehensively.

As they walked through the forest, Emma finally smelled the pack getting closer. Dawson reached out to hold onto Emma's hand which she pulled away from his reach immediately.

"_Tut, tut love."_ Dawson said his lips playing a smirk. _"Wouldn't want the pack to get the wrong idea now, would we?"_

"_Don't for a second think that I am a willing part in all of this!"_ Emma hissed.

Dawson's smirk turned into a thin line and he grabbed onto Emma's arm and jerked her forward. His hold was strong, strong enough to inflict damage. Emma glared back at him and as attempted to pull herself from his grasp. _"Don't forget what's at stake, darling."_

Emma stared ahead as she remembered what had taken place the very morning. Mrs. Martin had come back earlier then she thought she would and was going to surprise the girls, but who knew that she was going to get the surprise of her life.

_**Mrs. Martin opened the front door to the house and turned around to lift her bags when a hand appeared and picked them up effortlessly. "Let me get those for you."**_

"_**Thank you so much but who are you?" She asked with a smile.**_

_**Dawson gave her one of his dazzling smiles, "Dawson, at your service."With that they entered the house and Dawson left the bags at the foot of the stairs.**_

"_**Really appreciate your help, Dawson. Are you new in town?"**_

"_**You could say that." That was when Emma entered the room and looked almost scared at the sight of her mother and Dawson in the house. She looked slightly pale and sick. The bite was having its effect on her, which she still hadn't returned yet.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" She whispered.**_

"_**I came to introduce myself to your mother, seeing as you still haven't."**_

"_**You two know each other?" Mrs. Martin questioned.**_

"_**Yes, we know each other very well. In fact-**_

"_**Dawson can I speak to you outside. Now." Emma pulled Dawson outside and slammed the door shut.**_

Dawson smirked at Emma and cleared his throat, _"Good, you remember. Let's get going."_ He kept his hold on her upper arm and pulled her along.

* * *

Julia shifted away from the clearing as she saw Dawson drag Emma along. He thrust her to the ground and snarled at her. The rest of the pack stood baring their teeth in silence. Julia stood motionless, her eyes wide. What had happened? She willed Emma to look up at her who upon meeting her gaze only turned away, staring into the vast expanse of trees.

"_Look how the mighty have fallen."_ Dawson declared spreading his arms about him.

"_What's going on?"_ Julia questioned unsure of what the answer might hold.

"_I thought you of all people would be happy, Jules."_

Julia looked on, _"I'm not sure I understand what's going on here."_

"_I finally did what we've been trying to do for years. Only I've given her something worse than death."_

"_You're pathetic!"_ Emma snarled to which she received a slap and fell to the ground. Julia winced as the sound echoed around them.

Julia's nose picked up on a scent, an unfamiliar scent and her eyes widened. _"That was never the plan, Dawson!"_ She exclaimed trying to keep her cool.

"_It was a plan. One that I've thought of executing for some time now. And coming to Beacon Hills provided the perfect opportunity. She took your mate away from you! Left you without a husband! And your son without a father! Well, now I've taken her away from her mate and that too before anything could happen."_

"_The pack law – an eye for an eye, a tooth for a-_

"_I know what the pack law is!"_

"_The plan was to kill her!"_

"_The plan's changed. She's my mate now. And that is the biggest punishment she could ever receive."_

* * *

"_What the hell happened?"_ Julia whispered fiercely to Emma as she tied her hands inside Dawson's tent.

"_You don't know?"_ Emma searched Julia's face.

"_No!"_

"_He bit me last night and then threatened my family if I didn't return it."_

"_Emma…"_ Julia's gaze softened and a pitying look appeared on her face, _"I had no idea. I'm so sorry."_

"_Don't! I don't need it."_

"_I swear I had no idea. If I did I would have told you, helped you."_

"_I know."_ Emma whispered.

"_And Derek?"_

"_I don't know…"_ Emma's eyes filled with tears which she blinked away. No one would see her at her weakest.

"_I don't understand. None of this makes sense. I have a feeling this no longer has anything to do with John. I don't think it ever did."_

"_I had the same feeling but with Dawson you never know. How's the pack?"_

"_I'm trying. John's closest were the easiest but the other might prove to be difficult."_

"_We need to make our move soon. I don't what Derek might end up doing after last night and especially once he gets wind of this."_

"_I'm tying this a bit loose. Enough for you to slip your hands right through. Go see him tonight."_

* * *

"_I came to tell you that I have a plan." _Julia spoke from the doorway as she entered the loft.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" _Derek shouted.

"_I had nothing to do with what Dawson did to Emma! I swear! But I have a way of getting rid of him. For good."_

"_What?"_

"_This no longer concerns John. In fact it never did because I found something that links him to something much older. Someone he's getting his revenge agenda for."_

"_Who?"_

"_Take a look for yourself. I found this among his things when I was there with Emma."_

"_How's is she?"_

"_She's holding on. She's tough and won't go down with a fight."_

"_I know…"_

"_I'm pretty sure you know who that is…"_ Julia said as she slid the picture towards Derek.

"_For the love of God! Why does everything trace back to her?" _Peter exclaimed from where he was standing, at the stairs.

* * *

Derek stood in front of the window watching the blurred image outside. It was raining heavily now, the sound ricocheting against the loft. He crossed his arms and a sad look passed over his face. Nothing was the way it was supposed to be. Emma was supposed to be here with him, not with Dawson. They were meant to be together. He had failed his mother but most of all he had failed Emma.

The door of the loft opened and he turned around to see who it was. Emma stood in the doorway dripping wet, soaked to the bone. Her clothes hung over her frame, hugging every inch of her body. She stood staring at Derek with a determined look on her face.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Derek asked taking a step in her direction.

"_I can't do it."_ She whispered taking a step forward.

"_Emma, you can't be here."_

"_I had to get away."_

"_But he'll know."_

"_It's raining every-single-animal-known-to-man out there. He won't be able to track me."_

"_It's a risk. You're putting your life in danger here."_

"_A risk I was willing to take. I needed to see you. Please don't send me away_." By now the two of them were within arm's length of each other.

"_Did you run all the way here?"_

"_It's the only way I know how."_ Emma smiled but winced immediately. A purple bruise was forming on her cheek. She turned her head away so that Derek wouldn't see but it was too late. He'd already seen. His hand cupped her cheek and carefully caressed the injured area. Emma leaned into his hand.

His eyes blazed with anger, _"Did he do this to you?"_

Emma's eyes said it all and his hand formed a fist. She quickly grabbed onto it, scared that he might go after Dawson. _"Forget about it. I want to be here with you, till however long we have. Let it go. I did too."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Ssh, it's not your fault."_

"_If I had just…"_

"_We'll find a way out of this."_ Emma whispered as she brought her lips to Derek's. She gave him a small peck, testing the waters.

Derek kissed her back gently at first, then with greater pressure. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the cold that was seeping through her wet clothes as she wound her fingers through his hair. With a ragged gasp, his hand went around the small of her back, pulling her tightly against him. Emma could feel his heart racing, flush against her own, as he reached up with his other hand to pull her jacket off. She gave a small cry of surprise against his mouth as he brushed his hand across her collarbone, running his finger softly along the small indentation above it.

"_Are you cold?"_ Derek murmured as he placed kiss after kiss along her cheek to her neck.

"_Quite the opposite."_ Emma breathed to which Derek simply chuckled and his shirt joined the pile of every growing clothes.

And then they were on his bed. He trailed kisses down her neck and onto her shoulders, each one causing a warm sensation to spread over Emma. She leaned back onto the pillow and closed her eyes as Derek embraced her firmly. Finally, after years of waiting, they could be together. And in that moment, all they belonged to was each other.

"_I love you."_ Derek whispered in her ear like it was a secret only the two could share.

"_I love you more."_ Emma replied back.


End file.
